Wendigo
by Aggression
Summary: Wendigo- a flesh-eater of First Nations legends. The winter's relentless and unforgiving, what would you do to escape its grasp?


**Wendigo**

Prairie winds howled as they brought down an Arctic chill, their swift descent upon the plains locking nature into a deep freeze. Snow piled against everything, swirling in the air as it continued to blanket the ground. Tonight the sky was an ashen grey, the thick clouds blocking out moonlight as they rolled through the sky.

This had been the hardest winter Gilbert had ever lived through; he wasn't fairing well.

The first to fall from his family was his grandfather. The wise man had watched over him and his younger brother for as long as he could remember; even before their parents had passed away, catching scurvy over the seas. He was a constant figure within the family, the foundation on which it stood. He raised the two boys as they made their way across this vast land, this land that had amazed Gilbert. He had thought his homeland was large, needless to say he was proven wrong.

That had been in October, it wasn't the cold that had stolen the stoic man, but the ice. Who would have thought a man that appeared like he could walk through battle fields unharmed would be taken down by a little bit of frozen water? Well, through a combination of water and earth, it was unfortunate that his head struck a rock when he'd hit the ground.

Gilbert had always worried about his little brother, Ludwig. He noticed their first year here, within this "Land of Promise", that his brother didn't fair well with the cold. He was always the first to lose feeling in his extremities, was always the one to obtain an illness. The blonde had always dreaded the return of winter, always longing for the milder temperatures of his homeland.

Too bad he had never gotten to see it again.

Last month the blonde had obtained another ailment. Gilbert had tried everything, had even taken him to the local Medicine Man, but nothing seemed to work. The albino watched his brother fade away, as his immune system broke down and his mind fled, no longer strong enough to care about this world. His brother passed away in his sleep, another peaceful death in his family. Something that Gilbert guessed was a precious relief to Ludwig, the boy had always wanted to leave this land since that first year.

Gilbert would take the mercies of sleep or the swiftness of a rock over everything right now. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, his hands curling around his abdomen as if it would somehow help. At least, he thought they were around his body, he couldn't quite tell. The feeling within his hands had receded long ago, finger tips turning black as frost bite set in. Most of his fingers no longer responded to commanding thoughts, as if they were blown away in the January wind, carried to warmer lands farther south.

His breath was in perfect view in front of him as he tried in vain to wrap his blankets more tightly around him. The dim fire in the small sod house proved no match for the winter temperatures, meekly trying and failing to keep them away. Mice scurried in a corner as Gilbert wished he knew their secret for surviving this hell.

He'd do anything to get out, to survive to see the fresh spring reviving his land (for it was now his, to be taken over from his grandfather), to be able to give a proper burial for his brother who's current grave was merely a mound. The frozen ground hadn't budged, not allowing Gilbert to dig a proper grave.

But most of all, he wanted to once again hear bird song. He didn't care what others thought, bird song was the most beautiful thing in this damned world. Even here, in this land of harsh winters and short summers the birds sang, praising nature for its gifts. They sang for the rising sun and the other who would become their mate. There was nothing more beautiful to Gilbert than creatures that could show their thankfulness in the most simple yet alluring ways. What he'd give to see those yellow finches nesting in the trees one last time.

He groaned, head slumping forward as pain radiated through his body again. He sat there, losing sense of time and feeling as his body seemingly went numb, banishing the pain that had tormented him.

Eyelids fluttered as the barely a manresided to his fate, waiting for the sweet, relaxing clutches of death to steal him away. His head now tilted backward, the ceiling becoming interesting as his thoughts became jumbled. At first he didn't notice it, but soon the presence of another became known.

Heavy eyes stared at the man, one it took moments for Gilbert to recognize. He studied the other, a blonde around his age. Maybe older, maybe younger, he couldn't remember. He took in the wavy hair that reached the teenager's shoulders, the violet eyes that seemed to glow, their unusual colour enchanting him.

_Matthew. His name is Matthew. His family owns the farm to the south. _

Gilbert nodded to himself, deeming his identification accurate. He continued to stare at the other as Matthew made his way towards him, crouching down to his level.

"Hmmm I'm glad to see you're still alive. You were always so nice to me."

Gilbert tried to reply, but all that came out of his parched throat was a croak. Worry crossed Matthew's face before he reached for something within the bag he'd brought with him. The blonde brought out a container of water, helping the Prussian boy drink from it. The icy liquid slid down Gilbert's throat, making him gag and cough. He once again attempted to speak.

"Why are you here?"

A small smile graced the male's lips, eyes becoming slightly downcast. "To offer you a second chance. Like I said, you were always nice to me. I view you as a friend, I can't just let a friend _die._" The blonde's smile grew. "It may be an...unconventional method, but look at me, do I not appear alive and well?"

Gilbert looked over the man again, head clearing with the need to analyze and communicate. The blonde did appear healthy, at first glance. But as Gilbert looked closer, he noticed the deathly shade of Matthew's skin, how it appear too tight for his body. His smile was slightly strained, his lips a startling scarlet red. Those violet eyes that once glowed were dulled, sunken within the tired face. Bones jutted out, making the once soft looking boy appear more angular.

Alarm bells should have been ringing in his head, warning that something was _wrong_, but it appeared like the wind had stolen those too.

Instead, with a raspy voice he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've found a way to continue living Gilbert, I won't be closing my eyes for the final time, for a _long_ time. I really like you, you can join me. I'll share my secret with you." Gilbert didn't register the crazed looked in Matthew's eyes.

"What's the secret?"

Matthew smiled with relief, approving of the albino's interest. "To cast away our mortal beings, to be reborn anew. The price at first may seem ghastly, but it's worth it. I no longer have to worry about the winter, it doesn't bother me anymore."

Gilberts interest continued to perk as the words left the blonde's mouth. What he stated seemed impossible.

It was exactly what someone in Gilbert's position would cling to as a last hope.

Matthew lifted the dying teenager with surprising strength, guiding him as he continued to speak in that whispered tone of his. At times Gilbert would catch everything his companion said, at other times it'd all go right over his head. It didn't matter to him though, it was nice to be talking to someone familiar again. He hadn't seen anyone else since his brother's passing.

Somehow, Gilbert soon found himself at Matthew's house, he didn't remember making the trek through the storm. The house appeared slightly unwelcoming, a stench wafting to Gilbert's nose. As they entered, a quiet whimpering was heard, the sound breaking through the noise of the wind.

Gilbert looked up, eyes adjusting to the darker room slowly. He peered around, rapidly finding the source of the whimpering.

On the floor was Alfred, Matthew's younger brother. He was lying on the ground, body beaten and bruised. From the odd angle of his legs Gilbert guessed Alfred's legs had been broken. The blonde looked pale and unwell, Gilbert turned to the older brother. "What happened to him?" The albino was too tired to have alarm in his voice.

"I couldn't have him get away. You need him after all."

"Me?"

"Of course. He's the closet person we can use after all; I used my parents for myself and saved him for you."

Gilbert looked back towards Alfred, not comprehending what use the injured boy could have. "How would someone in that state be able to help me?"

Matthew's hand put a slight pressure on his back, guiding him forward. "It'll be easier if he's weak for you, since you're so weak yourself. He won't have a chance to get away." A sick smile grew on Matthew's lips.

"Get away from what?"

"From you eating him of course."

Gilbert's eyes widened, his mind not missing that vital piece of information. He couldn't speak as he stared at the blonde in disbelief. His mouth gaped open as he tried to find his voice.

Once he did all that came out was a simple, "What?"

Matthew's eyes became emotionless as he responded. "You want to live don't you? The solution's really simple. All you have to do is eat my brother and join me as a Wendigo. You can't believe how amazing it is Gilbert, I may be always hungry now, but it hardly ever gets to the level of pains I've experienced over this winter. The pains from the cold and injuries are now non-existent. The cold doesn't even effect me and my injuries heal instantly. My strength and speed are so much better, really I don't understand why more people don't do this."

Gilbert eyes stared in shock as bile rose in his throat. He wanted to run, to flee the madman before him and his sick desires. But part of him kept him rooted. One part that wanted the promises of forever and strength, to never have to fear the cold again. It was speaking to his rational mind, persuading in favour of this morbid fantasy.

It was winning.

He stumbled forward, reaching the injured blonde whom had quieted down, body deathly still. Gilbert stared at the blonde he'd met the moment he'd first stepped out onto these plains, from a family who had helped his upon their arrival. He reached forward, not caring about the feelings of the younger boy in front of him, he doubted the boy was in the right mind to feel anything anyways. He grasped the thin, pale arm, casting away regret and taking that first bite of sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p>The music of song birds filled the air as the sun's rays coasted down to the earth. Spring had come, with it the sound of those cute little birds, welcoming the return of warmth to the world. Gilbert looked down at the dead face, one persevered by the ruthless winter. His brother was just like he remembered, appearing serious at first but still having the look of joyful youth to him.<p>

They worked together, him and Matthew, digging in to the thawing earth like Gilbert had always planned to. It didn't take them long, new found strength easing the job. Gilbert held his brother one last time before hopping into the pit and placing him gently on the ground. The brown earth contrasted with pale skin and fair hair, enhancing the boy to a truly handsome appearance, one girls would have been left to swoon over.

One they'd never see.

Gilbert brushed his brother's hair back, to the style in which he always kept it. A sad smiled stretched across Gilbert's face as he stared into his brother's for one last time. He tidied his clothes, another thing his younger brother always fussed over. Gilbert leaned forward one last time, ruby red lips pressing one last kiss upon a cold forehead. The smile never left his face.

Even when his hand thrusted into a lifeless chest, ripping out a unbeating heart. Not when he took the heart, quickly devouring a piece of his brother.

Now he'd always have part of that wonderful angel forever within him.

His eyes sparkled with a hellish light as he joined his blonde companion on the ground above.

**Author's note- Hello dearies~ I really, really like this one, I think it's because I finally used some mythology with Mattie. I've been wanting to do something like this with him for a while. I got another one coming too, but that one might end up in the Unknown Muse collections. This one I wanted to stay alone though. Now, I'm off the watch the game. GO CANUCKS! **


End file.
